


belphegor

by netlenya



Category: UP10TION
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlenya/pseuds/netlenya
Summary: научные открытия, провальный хэллоуин и прирученный ученый.
Relationships: Kim Jinwook | Jinhoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin





	belphegor

Ветер тащит опавшую листву примерно так же, как Йеин тянет Усока, крепко держа за руку. Тот лишь прячется поглубже в шарф, стараясь скрыть отсутствие энтузиазма.

— Серьёзно, тебе давно пора было выйти из своей лаборатории и развеяться, — голосок Сона буквально звенит в ледяном воздухе. — Не обижай меня своим равнодушием хотя бы сегодня, пожалуйста. Давай веселиться. Ведь это такой яркий праздник.

До праздника ещё почти неделя, концентрация клоунов в окружающей среде уже близится к критической, а пьяные вечеринки в окружении толпы незнакомых людей никогда не были любимым способом развеяться. Но выбора Усоку не предоставили. Поэтому напялив грязный рабочий халат и маску /«костюм сумасшедшего ученого», как ответ на возмущенный взгляд Йеина/, он, практически не сопротивляясь и не ворча, идёт за своим парнем на «самую опупенную вечеринку»…

…Которая оказывается чуть ли не впиской у какого-то «одногруппника друга того парня, что пролил на меня кофе в прошлую среду», зато публика здесь действительно «яркая и колоритная». Настолько, что Усок на какое-то время слепнет, а потом осознает, что Сонюль благополучно куда-то слинял, а костюм, в который он переоделся, совершенно вылетел из головы.

Тяжело вздохнув и оглядевшись, парень видит в центре помещения диван. Вот просто так. Одиноко стоит, хотя вся остальная мебель разогнана к стенам, залита искусственной паутиной, засажена пауками и тыквами, а так же некоторыми подвыпившими гостями. Зато абсолютно чистый и практически пустой диван, не считая одного сидящего парня, выглядит как оазис в пустыне, в этой комнате, переполненной неполноценными ужасами. К нему Усок и направляется. Устраивается тихонько в уголке, выхватив по пути стакан с каким-то пойлом. Не самое лучшее место для обзора, зато здесь Йеин точно сможет найти его сам.

Вот только от научного созерцания представителей тусовочной расы его отвлекает копошение на диване. В противоположном углу, а на деле как-то близко /со стороны этот предмет мебели выглядел раза в три больше/, парень решил устроиться поудобнее. И смотреть на него было явно не самой лучшей идеей.

В «любовь с первого взгляда» рациональный мозг Кима никогда не верил. Невозможно и точка. Но вот сейчас, переводя взгляд от полных губ к глазам, спрятавшимся под челкой, сердце действительно пропускает удар. А потом и вовсе останавливается, когда незнакомец улыбается. Нереально как-то. Притягательно, желанно, но при этом так хищно и опасно, что буквально разрывает между желанием прикоснуться и сбежать как можно дальше.

— Тоже не любишь подобные мероприятия?

Усоку кажется, что весь шум остаётся где-то за пределами дивана. Смех, громкие разговоры, тяжелое дыхание и звон посуды доносятся будто сквозь подушку. А вот сладкий голос соседа по дивану звучит очень ясно.

Этот странный парень двигается ближе, упирается руками около усокова бедра, тянется всем корпусом вперед. Ким горит от этой близости, сильнее сжимая стакан с алкоголем. Будто крохотное прохладное стекло сможет потушить этот мистический пожар.

— Хочешь, я помогу тебе отдохнуть?

То ли алкоголь был намного крепче, чем кажется, то ли в каком-то трансе, но Усок сглатывает тяжело и кивает. А взгляд от чужих губ отвести не может.

Они растягиваются в улыбке.

***

Наутро голова раскалывается, глаза не открываются, а тело ломит так, будто всю ночь он таскал диван на своей спине. Всполохи воспоминаний, что проносятся под закрытыми веками, говорят о том, что прекрасный сосед с вечеринки, не только мил и горяч, но еще и прекрасно знает, как воспользоваться своими губами так, чтобы принести партнеру максимальное наслаждение.

Румянец приливает к щекам, когда Усок понимает, что он сейчас не один. К нему явно прижимается чье-то тело. Тёплое, обнажённое. Обнимает его и старается поудобнее устроиться на плече.

Сердце начинает бешено биться, когда красивые картинки странного парня сменяются чередой воспоминаний о прошлом дне. Он шел на вечеринку со своим парнем, которого почти сразу там потерял. А потом в памяти засел абсолютно другой человек. От мысли об измене его бросает в пот. Предлагая «развеяться», Йеин явно не имел в виду ничего подобного.

Глаза все-таки раскрываются, когда тело перестает прижиматься, а тянется за поцелуем. Паника сменяется полнейшим недоумением и облегчением. Хотя память полностью противоречит реальности.

С ним рядом Йеин.

***

Лаборатория встречает Усока привычной беготней, суматохой и мельтешением белых халатов. Любимая, родная суета. Все прочие мысли остаются за порогом здания, а голову занимает исключительно работа. Пока не начинается перерыв.

Дверь кабинета тихо открывается, впуская внутрь двух людей. Суиль, ответственный за подбор кадров, пропускает вперед кого-то маленького и взлохмаченного. Усок сначала внимания не обращает, а потом чувствует, что падает в никуда.

Эту улыбку он уже видел.

— Ким Джинук — ваш новый ассистент. Сейчас на испытательном сроке, а дальше посмотрим, — не тратя времени на церемонии рапортует Суиль. — Надеюсь, продержится дольше предыдущих.

Глядя на парня, что в немом восторге оглядывает помещение, так не скажешь. Но Усок лишь кивает, плохо соображая, что вообще происходит и как такое возможно.

— Позаботьтесь обо мне, — нараспев произносит новоявленный ассистент, отчего у Кима бегут мурашки от загривка вниз по позвоночнику.

— Удачи всем нам, — Суиль коротко кланяется и уходит из кабинета, оставляя Усока наедине с новеньким.

Едва дверь закрывается, как в уголках глаз Джинука собираются морщинки, а сам взгляд становится опасным. Усок борется с желанием сбежать за Суилем, потому что накрывает ощущение, что на опыты сейчас пустят его самого.

Как в замедленной съемке Ким наблюдает, как новоявленный ассистент идет к его столу. Садится на него и манит пальцем к себе. Любого другого в такой ситуации Усок бы уже за шкирку выкинул из кабинета, но сейчас, будто под гипнозом, подходит ближе и встает между чужими разведенными ногами. Смотрит в глаза, теряется в бесконечности до головокружения. За бедра хватается, чтобы не упасть.

— Я могу помочь тебе с проектом. Я могу сделать так, что ты, палец о палец не ударив, достигнешь высот, о которых даже думать боялся. Я могу просто дать тебе всё, — тихим вкрадчивым шёпотом прямо на ухо.

Усок слышит это все сквозь пелену и пульсацию крови. Горячие руки на его шее, лице. Дыхание опаляет ухо, а слова, будто капли яда, падают на кожу, проникая глубже, стремясь к сердцу.

Сопротивление бесполезно. Вы обречены.

Вопрос «кто ты» так и остается незаданным.

***

Усок распускает половину лаборатории, играючи выполняя нормы и делая, казалось бы, немыслимые прорывы, просто подходя к приборам. Попивает вкусный кофе, что делает ассистент, заправленный огромным количеством открытий. Всё идет так легко и играючи, но это только на первый взгляд.

Маленький и взлохмаченный ассистент, на чьем бейджике написано «Ким Джинук» наслаждается сложившейся атмосферой. Его невероятно радует восторженный Ким, что с горящими глазами радуется каждому новому успеху. Но и оборотная сторона этой работы его вдохновляет не меньше. Та, которую Усок сейчас не замечает, но которая разгорается и в ближайшее время точно полыхнет.

***

Усок заходит в кабинет и недовольно кривится, видя Джинука, сидящим на его столе.

— Сегодня хэллоуин, в кого переоденешься? — ещё и ногами болтает от предвкушения.

— Вот уж не думал, что в лаборатории мне может понадобиться костюм.

Усок снимает халат и падает на диван, глотая вопрос, который он не смог задать раньше. Чем больше времени он проводит рядом с этим парнем, тем меньше хочет знать, что же он такое на самом деле. Но сегодня ему явно не везет.

— Не хочешь узнать, кем буду я? — смеётся Ким со стола, замолкая, когда открывается дверь.

Без стука, резко и как-то по-хозяйски.

Усок подскакивает от негодования, а потом бледнеет, увидев незваного гостя.

— Йеин?

Тот лишь ошалело смотрит на сидящего на столе Джинука, на валяющийся у дивана халат и на растерянного Усока.

С тихими извинениями Джинук пытается улизнуть из кабинета, двигая для этого застывшего в дверях Сона. Это работает как кнопка запуска. Усока буквально оглушает обвинительными криками «вот это твои открытия?», «вот из-за этого ты задерживаешься в лаборатории?». Зажмурившийся от криков Ким глупо пропускает удар. Голову ведёт, щека горит, а взбешенный Йеин с грустными глазами просто разбивает сердце на кусочки.

Стоит потянуться к нему руками, как Сон сбегает. Несется по коридорам и лестницам к выходу, а Усок не отстает. Поскальзывается лишь в самом холле, больно шлепаясь на пол. Успевает только увидеть, как выбежавший на улицу Йеин падает в объятия какого-то высокого парня. Тот обнимает, гладит по голове и смотрит прямо в глаза Киму. И хоть их и разделяет большое расстояние и стеклянные двери, Усок готов поклясться, что глаза у того человека абсолютно чёрные.

Вернувшись в кабинет, Ким прикладывается к фляжке, что лежит в его столе на «черный день» и забывается сном, свернувшись калачиком на диване.

***

Теплые пальцы перебирают волосы. Приятно. Будто освобождая от напряжения последних дней и часов. Легко, нежно, ласково. Усок еще сквозь сон тянется за этими волшебными руками и чуть не падает с дивана. Но его ловят. Прижимают к груди, целуют в висок. Усок даже не открывая глаз понимает, что это Джинук.

— Он тебе не нужен, — тихий шёпот.

— Он мешал твоей работе, — лёгкий поцелуй.

— Он не любил тебя, раз так легко ушёл к другому, — объятия становятся ещё крепче.

— Если ты останешься со мной, то сможешь достигнуть немыслимых успехов, — укус в шею.

— Ты ведь уже догадался, кто я?

Усок смотрит в чужие глаза и боится ответить. Он догадался, да и интернетом воспользовался для помощи. И пусть образ Джинука совсем не соответствует тому, что пишут в статьях, но череда научных прорывов, что пошла с его появлением, убивала все сомнения. Вот только произнести вслух это, нет никаких сил. Страшно, глупо, неловко.

Усок просто кивает и смотрит на чужие губы, которые снова расплываются в улыбке. Очень красивой, притягательной и больше совсем не страшной.

Ведь Усок полностью в его власти. 


End file.
